


Brewers Intent

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: Hermione is having trouble with her Dreamless sleep potion having odd effects. She is hoping to get it sorted before classes resume Monday so she goes to Professor Snape for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like mediocre written Snape/mione this is your fic haha. It's written like a gradeschooler had an attempt at writing. If someone wants to redo it with more finesse I'm cool with that. Enjoy nevertheless.

Hermione knocked, her mind racing. Part of her wondering if her knuckles would bleed before the door was actually opened. 

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His drawl wasnt kind. Though no one ever said he was a kind man.  
"You seem to have needed to come to my chambers. On a Friday night no less. Tomorrow is my only blessed day away from the rest of your peers. Now tell me..why. Are. You. Here?"  
It was enough to bring her back. A quick glance at her pinkened knuckles and she went for it. 

"I believe there to be an issue with my dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfry."

"Impossible. I brew all the potions for the school. Leave."

"But sir.. I.. that's the problem." She blushed, leaving Professor Snape to raise an eyebrow before his curiosity got the better of him.

"No one tells me my potions are wrong, because they simply aren't. Come in and clarify or leave."

He probably shouldn't have been suprised when she squared up her shoulders and strode into his sitting room. The many books around her only a moments distraction before she turned back. 

"The problem is..well, you see.. I um. Well, I knew it wasn't right, its called dreamless after all. So I researched it. And I just.. it doesn't make sense. Because it can't be. And I really am confused if it's your fault or mine. But I just.."

"Granger! What on Earth are you on about now?"

"Sir..I believe your dreamless sleep potion has been giving me well, dreams."

"Impossible! Out! Now!"

"No!" She meant to shout it just as loud. But it came out as hardly a whisper. Perhaps that was better as it suprised them both.  
"No. Sir. I read everything I could find in the library.."

"Of course you did. And what did it say?"

"Well, that's the thing sir. It was a little confusing. But it almost seems like the potion must have been brewed with..feelings. And since it only works or, um, not works on me, they would have had to be directed at me. That your thoughts as you brewed, have somehow affected the potion itself."

"Ah. You've come across The Brewers Intent."

"Yes, that. But what I don't understand is.."

"Admitting so freely you don't know it all. Shocking."

"As I was saying, I don't understand how I continue to have these.. dreams.. even on nights I don't take potion. Or um, in your class."

The professor almost choked, only years of schooling his features made him able to keep his face impassive.

"I am sorry for the nightmares I bring. You are correct in saying you do not understand. And you would be wise to leave now. And perhaps purchasing your postions elsewhere. Goodnight Miss Granger."

"But sir I.. I like them. For they aren't nightmares at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely people that left kudos and comments! It's always such a shock, though a pleasant one, when i see comments pop up. I appreciate them and dedicate this chapter to all of you.. and the next chapter since y'all asked for the smut. 
> 
> Again all typos are mine. And all JKs ideas etc are hers.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus Snape took a rather large steadying breath before continuing slowly and with some hesitation.

"Let us see if I've got this right, Miss Granger. You purchased Dreamless sleep potions, in hogsmede; with a fake identity I presume. Then you proceeded to ask the hospital matron for more doses. All so you could sleep through an entire weekend. You did all of this knowing just how dangerous it truly was."

"I.. um..yes, sir, that about sums it up." The blush in her cheeks was beautiful, the effects erased though by the unshed tears. "when you put it that way well.."

"I am sure you had a good reason, Miss Granger." He wasn't sure where the burst, the need, to console her arose from. But pressed in quickly to cover it up, later regretting it as he still wasn't sure her reason. "Exactly how many doses did you consume, and over how long?"

"I.. um.. four doses yesterday, the same the day prir,and two this.."

"Merlin's tits! And you're still standing?!"

"Yes. I know, it was stupid."

"Stupid! Stupid! Do you have any idea how lucky you are!? That could have landed you in a coma.. let alone.."

"I know! Okay. I know. I didn't know what else to do." She stopped, sighed. It was clear she was fighting tears again.   
"Look, I calculated doasge with my body weight, age, and the length I intended to sleep. It worked at first- the hogsmeade purchased ones. I assumed they were weaker, so I wanted to start with them as a precaution. Once I realized it was working as calculated I moved onto the bottle from Madame Pomfry.. it worked at first, I think.. I wasn't really coharent enough to tell."

"I'm sure that's an understatement."

"Yes. Well.. it was the second dose I noticed something amiss. The time passed when I awoke wasn't even a third of what it should have been. And I was um.. I was too worked up to sleep. I figured i messed up measuring and took a half dose more.. with similar results. But that time, I remembered. I remembered and I wanted more. I was still only semi coharent at that point, but I knew I needed more of those perfect dreams. I almost took another dose but my alarm went off, it was nearly time for classes.."

"You came to my classes addled out of your mind on potions.. again, all stupidity aside, if this is when I was associated in your dreams.. how can you be sure it was Brewers Intent and not just your fears clouding your mind?"

"It doesn't feel fearful. I mean, maybe at first, when I was tied up. But like I said before, I am confused what the cause is. All I know is I can't stop thinking about you.. and apparently your dreamless sleep doesn't keep me asleep.."

He had to switch paths, finding it almost impossible to not question her further about being tied up. Anything to think about having her and.. thinking about Dumbledore and McGonagall mud wrestling with Potter as the referee was enough to groud him again to find a new, hopefully safer topic.  
"And did your friends know about this little plan?" At this point he just felt lucky she hadn't thought to have them purchase more for her.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to ask, as the tears she had been holding back finally spilt. So much for a safe topic he thought, handing her the handkerchief he carried in his breast pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who's commented and liked this story! I've got the chapters mapped out so should be wrapping it up over these next few days.

Hermione broke. She had been holding in the feelings for so long and not one person had even mentioned well, anythig. She always acted so strong, but how could no one see or understand that what she was going through would break anyone. 

She knew he wasn't asking either, but the lack of sleep, the confusion in general.. it was just too much. The veiled question about her friends was enough. 

"They.. they aren't.. I um, I don't have any friends anymore." She sighed, defeated and small.

Severus gave pause, hoping she'd elaborate, though he itched to scoop her up and soothe her.

"Ron.. when we were in the run, for the horcruxes.. he tried to um. See, he was wearing the necklace at the time and he was frustrated. He had just been fighting with Harry, he almost left then. I think he was trying to determine if I was on his or Harry's side. But I said no. He got pissed, threw me against the tent floor and tried um, I'm not sure.. Harry stepped in and pulled him off. Threw him out the tent and we heard him apparate away."  
A sob wracked through her, shaking her hands as she accepted the conjured tea from Severus. 

"Thank you. So obviously Ron and I aren't friends anymore. He and Harry made up, which made the Weasleys seem to think I'm being unreasonable.. and so, I lost them too. A few people, like Luna and Neville, come around occasionally but they're just so busy with themselves and their..happiness. Well, I feel like an intruder.. so um.. yeah, no one to tell or to miss me, really. And bearing what Bellatrix left me, what I took from my parents.. it was just easier to be alone. To sleep seemed easier yet " 

She stopped, wipeing her face with her sleeve before he could hand her a handkerchief. 

Severus didn't know where to start or what to say. He was absolutely livid inside. He knew she had pulled away but had no idea. Hermione looked so small and alone, now sitting on his sofa. The fire dancing across her face making the tears only further stand out. 

"Miss Granger, Hermione. You are stronger than you know. I wish to speak with you more about this, but perhaps at a better time.."  
He thought about asking if she minded his age, but knew it would sound petty. After all, she came there tonight of her own accord, knowing at least some what of the Brewers Intent.  
"Do you trust me?" He whispered. Afraid of the emotion in his voice.

"Yes." Was all it took before he was gently lifting her and pulling her to his chest. Carrying the small witch to his en suite bath.

Silently he charmed the taps to fill. Adding select oils and bubbles. He knew the window of the effectiveness of the dreamless sleep had ended, but added a healing drought to the water to negate any lingering side effects.  
Slowly, he settled Hermione into the water, charming her clothing off as the bubbles covered her as to keep her modesty.

"Relax Hermione." He begged softly, his voice like velvet. "Let the water wash it all away. Feel the oil around you, the bubbles cleanse you. Breathe darling and let it go. You don't have to be strong here, let your barricade down."


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Severus nor Hermione were sure how long they sat, soaking in the peaceful silence. Severus tried to leave but a held out hand and pleading eyes had him remain. A warming charm and refresh of the bubbles later and he too was slipping into the large clawfooted tub. 

Hermione giggled as the silence wore on. "If anyone had told me this morning that I'd be in a bubble bath with my professor.. I, well,might have oddly hoped they were serious!"

Severus lifted his token incredulous eyebrow. "I take it you do not mind I'm your professor, or the age difference, then?"

"Certainly not.. could you really picture me with someone my age? I'm absolutely thrilled to be honest! I know things haven't been ideal between us, but there's always been.. something."

"I truly am sorry for how i treated you. There are no excuses. I do find it hard picturing you with someone your age, but no harder than picturing you with a greasy dungeon bat." 

"Oh Severus, you're nothing of the sort. I'm sorry you have to hear such horrible things. Surely you have heard other things? Like how your voice is like the sweetest of sounds. Or how impressive your brain is. How exquisite it is to watch you brew, like invading on a private moment.. your fingers.." a shiver down her spine had Severus instinctively pulling her close. Her back now leaning against his front.

"I find it still impossible you are here. But I am both relieved and glad that your dreams were not nightmares."

"Oh, they we're definitely not nightmares.. would you like to hear one?" She purred, the brave facade helped by being unable to see his face. 

"As you wish, witch" he says, his lips ghosting her ear.

"The first night, it was only glimpses. But the second, the one I will tell you about. Sweet Merlin! You held me after class.. it sounds so cliche out loud, goodness. But you um, you told me I had detentions that would start immediately. Then you bound me to the chair. I was never scared as you paced a circle around me. The rope pulling my jumper tight and perfectly displaying my breasts. My wrists comfortably tight behind me. My legs spread wide, my skirt rising with them. As you made your way to the front of me, our eyes locked. Then you knelt, ever so slowly. Never breaking contact before you were looking up at me. And then you whispered my name. That's it.. all it took and I knew you'd see how wet I was for you. Your hands slid sofly along my thighs before.. eep!"

She meweled, water sloshing but neither cared as he picked her up. Both fully naked as he silently carried her into his bedroom. Silently depositing her on the bed before crawling up between her legs. 

"Tell me, Hermione," he purred it, "what did I do next?" His hands moving slowly up her legs. 

She tried to answer but words failed so she pulled him in for a kiss. Desperately they clawed for one another. The tension released, broken like a damn had burst. 

The oil and water remants still clinging to their skin made the sparks between ignite further. Their bodies entwining, hands roaming before they joint together as one. 

Silent screams filled the room as magic burst around them. Both coming and clinging to one another before falling asleep, neither caring of their current state. A whispered cleaning spell by Severus as Hermione spelled the blankets over them was the last thing they remembered before night claimed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ride. Hope y'all enjoyed.

The sun coming through the enchanted windows woke Severus first. Though both bodies in his bed were slowly waking up and recognizing their need for one another again. Absently realizing they'd both slept better than they could recall.

"What exactly was your intentions in coming here last night, Hermione?" He asked the witch as their eyes met. "Surely a witch smart as yourself had the Brewers Intent figured out."

"Yes. Well, I guess this was my intent." She giggled,nodding to their entwined bodies. "I was going to tell you my favorite dream and hope.."

"You came here to seduce me?" He laughed, hard but not meanly. "You must have been gagging for it Miss Granger." He purred into her ear. "Tell me, do you feel.. satisfied yet?"

Words left her as she melted into his embrace. The truth was everything already had far surpassed anything she could have dreamed- with or without the potions. 

After their morning.. activities, they found themselves sitting at the small kitchenette eating a simple fry up and chatting peacefully.

"Severus, I must apologize for abusing your potions, for breaking trust by using them incorrectly. I know it was stupid, and I won't do it again. I can't however bring myself to regret it, as it brought me here."

"It's in the past, doll. I hate that you felt it was the only option, and the reasons that led to it. I hope in future you will come to me first, and together we can work some of these things out."

"You're too kind, Severus, under your big scary facade. I don't know what I did to deserve you." She gushed, chuckling before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"As I can't help feel the same, though I feel I am the one who does not deserve you, I might have an idea to solve one of your troubles. I would like to offer you a place in my rooms and my bed.. indefinitely." The fact that she had already made her way into his heart left unsaid but felt nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided if it's a one shot or smut to come.. but potential to add more later.


End file.
